Myotismon (Neo Destiny)
A character from the Neo Destiny RP. Within the Dark Area of the Digital World, a fragment of Data that remained in sort of a catatonic state lay. It had been stored away from Myotismon's second defeat as MaloMyotismon at the hands of the Digi-Destine. The Dark One had located the dormant data, and by inserting small amount of radical data, or free roaming data; the fragment had become active. Unlike before, the data sought out a Human Partner due to a program that the Dark One had included in the data it had inserted. It wasn't long before the wandering fragments had found a young boy on the brink of madness. Neru Riada. It did not take long for the data to re-form itself into a Digi-Egg, and hatch within the hands of the boy. Over the next two years, they began to form an inseparable bond to one another. As DemiDevimon, he often times got into a great deal of trouble with Neru. But due to an uncanny 'silver tongue' Neru possessed, the two never paid much for their mischief. After traveling to the digital world, Demidevimon eventually digivolved into Myotismon. Neru learned that his Myotismon is a reconstruction of the old Myotismon who fought against the first digidestined. While he shares all of his memories, however, this Myotismon is more like a son, in that most of his data is original, and thus most of his personality and attitude are as well. He is extremely protective of Neru, and very short-tempered. As of the recent events, Myotismon has become exceedingly possessive over Neru. Some causes point to the old Data from the original surfacing and taking over his emotions, thus protecting the source of his power. More commonly when ever Shinji or Franky are around. He became confused and enraged when Neru disobeyed his order to stay put and hidden during the fight with Seraphimon, scolding him as one would see a Father to his Son. Only to learn the boy had weaseled his way into grabbing the treasure the Gekomon held. He often thinks of Neru being too reckless, especially within the face of impending danger. Much to the shock and awe of the Original Digi-Destine, Myotismon has proven stronger than their previous encounters with him; having endured Seraphimon's Seven Heaven's attack in Geko Swamp, and proving an even match for MetalGarurumon in the battle of File City. The later was due to Neru's quick thinking of combining Myotismon's Crimson Lightning and Nightmare Claw attacks. He now often uses these two in conjunction when in close combat. He currently can not Digivolve to his Mega Forms, and is unsure of the reason as to why. More so, he seems unable to Digivolve into MaloMyotismon, instead, from his own thinking and observation; he will be forced to become VenomMyotismon. In truth, he fears the day when he does Digivolve. More so fearing for Neru's safety while he is in that form, remembering well of the turn out from the last fateful encounter as VenomMyotismon against the Digi-Destined. Neru has attempted to calm and reassure his nerves, claiming that he would Find a way to tame the beast if he ever Digivolved. Though the boy's words have yet to do much to aid him. But his attitude has begun to make a massive shift... As he has become more forward and sadistic in his actions and words. This even surprises Neru from time to time. Though Myotismon only seems to raise his voice and threaten the rest of the Dark Destined, often times threatening to severely wound or even kill anyone who dares approach Neru with malicious intent. Attacks *'Grizzly Wing '(Night Raid): Summons his Alpha Bats (born from his own data) to attack or gather data from his victims. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Creates a red energy stream that he can throw out like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black translucent ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them.